Everline Summer Camp
by lampidyhats
Summary: Dan and Phil had been best friends for as far back as they could remember, but during their third year at Camp Everline Dan is starting to worry that Phil might be more than just a friend to him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is something that is a bit experimental. I have the first few chapters written out but if it isn't something that you guys seem to enjoy, I can cut it short. Feedback would be really helpful here as I've only been to an art summer camp before.. Thank you!

* * *

"Now you be good boys... Dan's father will be here to pick you up at the end of the summer." A man well into his 40's said.

Phil nodded quickly and hugged his dad, stepping back to allow his best friend Dan Howell to do the same.

It wasn't an awkward thing for Dan to say goodbye to Phil's dad as the two had been practically inseparable ever since they'd met early in grade school. It was a strong friendship going on to almost ten years.

They told each other everything. Everything that was Dan's was also Phil's and vice versa. This isn't to say that they didn't have other friends aside from each other because they did, but after everything else they would always consider the other the 'best' friend.

This year would be the 3rd year of going to Everline Summer Camp. They'd made friends that were labeled 'camp friends' who also returned to the camp yearly. Dan, Phil, and the other members of their group had agreed last summer to arrange a shared cabin, so they did.

As soon as Phil's dad left, Phil's face lit up like a christmas tree and he began racing towards Cabin 12, the cabin they'd be staying in.

"Wait up Phil!" Dan cried out, trying to keep up with Phil's fast pace.

Phil laughed and slowed down upon arrival.

"Do you have the key?" He asked Dan.

Dan nodded, reaching in his pocket and revealing a shiny key with the words _**Cabin Twelve**_ engraved on it.

He opened the door and rushed inside. They were greeted by four other friendly faces. Abigail, Rose, Evan, and Johnny. Better known as, 'the camp friends'.

"Hey guys!" Phil exclaimed joyously.

"What's up Phil? How've you been?" Evan replied with just as much enthusiasm.

Unlike Phil, Dan was not here because of his love for the camp but his fear of not having his best friend around for the whole summer. He knew it was silly; he could probably just tell Phil and they'd stay home together, but Dan just couldn't risk Phil laughing at him or calling him a wuss.

Dan scanned the Cabin. There were three bunk beds, two of which were already claimed, leaving the one in the middle for him and Phil.

Dan walked over and set his bags on the bottom bunk listening to Phil socialize and catch up. Phil was always so good with that. Apparently Rose and Abigail had met up over winter break, Johnny had a girlfriend back at home, and Evan's parents recently got divorced.

Dan had shared that he'd gotten a puppy for Christmas while Phil had bragged about his three girlfriends during the school year.

Dan thought it was a ridiculous thing to share. First of all, they were girls not pokemon cards, secondly, they were all going out with anyone who'd asked anyway. He'd told Phil what he thought of them and Phil just brushed him off as being bitter because he was single.

Before any of the group had moved past the 'what did you do during the school year' conversation, it was already time for the first dinner.

Check in had ended and all campers that were present currently, would be present for the rest of the summer.

Everyone filed into the dining hall and sat at the tables that corresponded to their cabins. A chipper counselor stepped onto the stage wearing all khaki and began to tap on the microphone. She looked to be in her late 20's.

"Good evening campers! Welcome to Everline Summer Camp! Now some of you know what we do after meals but others don't so here is the lowdown. We switch off in groups to participate in over the week. There are 15 cabins and 13 positions. Positions include dish duty, campfire, activity preparing-"

The lady listed off more, but no one was paying attention to her anymore. The food served was a fancy platter of chicken and veggies with a side of mashed potatoes and everyone was digging in.

"Class is held on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Some of your parents have signed you up and others have not. If you are signed up for class you will be expected to be in your seat at 7am and released at noon for lunch. Others with be encouraged to participate in our daily activities-"

Everyone groaned. Some because of the fact that they had to go to class in the summer and others because of the 'encouraged activities' that were usually a bust.

"I have to go to the class thing." Phil whispered.

"Me too." Dan whispered back.

By the time dinner was over, campers were instructed to get organized and warned of a room inspection to come the next day.

Dan had already unpacked earlier and was left to help Rose get her bedsheets. She thanked him and lights out was called almost immediately after, like they were watching him help out and wanted to wait for him to be done.

Usually right after lights out would be the prime time for chit chat and fun but pointless games, however, today was exhausting and Dan was out within seconds.

The sounds of a trumpet blared over the loudspeaker, awaking everyone from their slumber at the ungodly hour of 6am. The Cabin 12 clan rose from their beds and stalked to the dining hall like zombies, still in their pajamas.

It was Monday morning and class would begin soon but Dan was convinced that the struggle to stay awake wasn't worth it.

"C'mon man.. we have to.." Phil yawned. "..go to class.."

"It's too early!" Dan complained.

"Well you can't leave me alone in there." Phil held out his hand. "We can do this!"

Dan took Phil's hand and felt his face heat up, quickly releasing after Phil gave a squeeze of assurance.

' _That was weird..'_ Dan thought.

He settled for the idea that he must not be getting enough physical attention and he'd need to find a summer lover, a camp romance kind of deal.

Class wasn't as bad as Dan thought it might be, but it wasn't great either. At least he didn't have to participate in the activity for today. The camp had formed groups of football teams and cheerleaders to compete in a world cup like situation.

Dan wasn't really into sports or cheerleading, but when Phil suggested watching Evan and Johnny's team play, Dan knew he'd have to go. Everyone else liked sports, but Dan just didn't see the point.

The team actually wasn't half bad, but Phil was more concentrated on the cheerleaders, nudging the shoulders of some of the friends he'd made in class.

Dan really couldn't care less about the cheerleaders, no matter how many girls had preferred it to the sport or how short their skirts were. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of number 7 on the field. He was like magic running around, sweat glistening off of his forehead. Suddenly he could feel something he hadn't felt happen since he'd accidentally flipped to a porn channel when he was home alone.

' _oh shit.. not now.. oh please not now.. is it because of his sweat? Do I have a thing for sweaty guys... wait no not guys. It's gotta be the cheerleaders right? Dead babies, dead babies, dead babies!'_

The whistle blew, and the cheerleaders performed a routine they'd practiced that morning.

"So Dan, see anyone you fancy?" Phil asked, earning a series of 'yeahs' and 'oohs' from Phil's new acquaintances.

"Uh.. no." He mumbled.

"No? What about top of the pyramid? Would you do it?" One of the guys asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you do it? You know..." Another guy said, dry-humping the air.

"Um, no, I don't think I would 'do' her.." Dan said weakly.

"Well who would you do Dan?" Phil asked dropping his voice to a whisper only Dan could hear. "Because I don't think _he_ would wake up without good reason." His eyes flashed to Dan's crotch and back up.

Dan leaned over in attempt to hide his problem and luckily Phil dropped the conversation quick enough to spare him some embarrassment.

When the game was over, Dan didn't waste any time to congratulate Johnny or Evan on winning before racing off to his cabin.

The others came barging into the one room home about 15 minutes later laughing about something.

"Hey Dan, we were going to see if we could find some tracks of something, wanna come?" Rose offered politely.

Dan rejected the opportunity and decided to listen to the radio with his alone time. The only stations were a Christian rock station or the official Camp Everline radio that was ran by some underpaid intern who played alright music and gave occasional updates on the happenings at the camp.

Dan had almost dozed off when the cabin door swung open. It hadn't been as long of a break as he was hoping, when he realized it was just Phil that had returned.

"Hey." Phil said over the low volume of the radio.

"Mmhm."

He came over and sat on the foot of Dan's bed.

"Sorry about earlier.. They were just messing around. You know that, right? I know that that kind of thing just kinda happens sometimes for no reason."

Dan nodded in response.

"You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"I know."

"So what were you thinking about today?" Phil pressed.

Dan sat up.

"Ew, why do you want to know what turned me on man?"

"No! Oh no no! I didn't mean it like that! Shit. Sorry, bad question.. Uh I think I'm going back to the tracks now.. You can come.. I mean no not like that. I'm going to leave now." Phil stuttered.

Dan sighed. A narrow escape from a fatal question.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen like the winter snow. Tonight Cabin 12 had access to the camp fire, which was a really good starting point. Packs of marshmallows were yearning to be opened for the first time.

Evan, Rose, Johnny, Abigail, Dan, and Phil all gathered around staring at the flame as if they'd never seen anything like it prior.

"So.. Do we sing?" Abigail asked.

"Please... Of course not! We tell scary stories!" Evan teased.

"I don't know.. maybe we can just make some s'mores and go back to our room." Johnny suggested.

Phil laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"We could play would you rather." Rose stated.

"I'll one up you, Truth or Dare." Evan tried.

Last summer when they'd all played truth or dare it hadn't ended well. Bugs were everywhere.

"Fine.. but no bug dares this time!" Dan said.

"No bug dares." Evan agreed.

Everyone looked around the circle waiting for someone to start. The silence was broken when Rose opened up one of the bags of marshmallows.

"I'll go first.." Abigail offered.

She searched the circle for her first victim of the game.

"Evan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to confess your love for miss Lily over the Camp radio tomorrow."

"What? That's sick and impossible!" Evan argued.

"Jeremy will let you, and don't tell me you think you actually have a chance with Lily who, might I remind you, is a counselor not a camper."

"Fine." He settled. He too, took his time allowing his eyes to roam the circle in search for who would go next. "Johnny, truth or dare."

Dan could feel the tension in his chest rising. He hoped to god he wouldn't be picked by Johnny. Despite being the most reserved in the group, Johnny was the most perverted.

"Truth."

"Do you really have a girl back at home or was that a lie?"

Johnny looked offended.

"Olivia is real!"

"Are you sure buddy? This is your one out."

"She's fucking real man."

Dan took a breath as he awaited Johnny's decision.

"Phil, truth or dare."

Relief washed over Dan's body.

"Dare."

"I dare you to skinny dip in the lake with Dan."

Rose and Evan began giggling while visible shock portrayed itself on Phil's face, freezing him as he was.

' _Shit.'_

Dan's gaze snapped over to Johnny agitated.

"That's not fair! It's not my dare!" He argued.

"Well how about no one picks Dan for another round if he does this. That equals to two missed rounds of potential secret spilling or sexual acts."

He thought it over for a second before agreeing. Phil remained silent but stood up, ready to go.

The group walked together to the pond nearby that was neatly covered by a small forest like area. Evan carried a lantern to guide the group and to make sure Dan and Phil actually did it.

Luckily, the air was rather warm, meaning that the pond was probably warm as well.

"Okay you two, strippy strippy!" Abigail called out.

Dan shot Phil a look of panic. Phil shrugged and pulled off his shirt as if it were no big deal. It was true that they had seen each other naked before, but now it was different. Puberty had changed things and being naked in front of your friend was awkward.

Dan tugged off his shirt and quickly undid his pants, sliding them off of his body. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He stole a glance at Phil and for a moment allowed the thought of how hot Phil looked slip into his mind before he quickly kicked it away.

"Ready?" Phil mumbled.

"I guess." Dan said, struggling to not look at Phil or down.

Together, they slowly inched their bodies into the water that was colder than previously expected.

"My toes are going numb." Phil laughed.

"Mine too."

"Give me your hand."

"What?" Dan shivered.

"It's cold... body heat man." Phil explained.

"Oh. Yeah."

Dan took Phil's hand that was shaking almost as bad as his own. If he weren't so cold, Dan might have found that peaceful moment to be more than it was.

The pair heard the roaring laughter from the land and decided that the dare was done and it was time to head back.

Unfortunately for Dan, that had been the last dare before a counselor came by and shouted at the group for leaving a campfire unattended. It was a blessing she didn't notice how drenched some of the campers were, and if she did notice, she didn't mention it.

Back in the cabin, while the others whispered of funny tales and debated stupid topics, Dan remained quiet. He couldn't help but think about how Phil looked and sounded. The touch of their hands.

It was normal to think about your friends, but like this? This almost felt like a crush. But on his best friend? On Phil Lester, queen bee, the ultimate socialite of camp? No.

The talking had ceased and that was enough of an indicated for Dan to know it was late. Far too late to be thinking about such absurd things like having a crush on your friend.

"Is anyone still up?" Dan asked, not really expecting an answer.

His expectations were met with the everlasting silence of sleeping people. Dan tried to get to sleep, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of night. He could hear everyone breathing and some snoring. He'd wished he'd gone to sleep while they were whispering. Snoring was the most annoying thing.

"You can't." A raspy voice spoke.

Dan's eyes snapped back open.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. Dan waited another minute and was rewarded with another short phrase.

"I won't."

It was coming from above him. He came to the conclusion that Phil was sleep talking. He did that sometimes at sleepovers and Dan liked to use it to his advantage. He realized that whatever questions he asked Phil, he would be 100% truthful and it was a great way of finding out information he needed to know or get advice from his best friend without the fear of being judged.

"You won't what Phil?" Dan whispered to his sleeping friend.

"I can't."

Dan laughed quietly at the thought of whatever dream Phil was having. He'd have to ask him in the morning.

"Dan." Phil muttered.

"What?" He asked, wondering if Phil had woken up.

"You know we can't."

Confusion washed over Dan's body. Phil's dream was intriguing him.

"We can't do what?"

"Shhhh." Phil hushed, falling silent for the night.

The room became quiet aside from the breathing of five other people. The snoring had ceased. However perplexed he was, Dan was still incredibly tired and allowed the darkness to steal his consciousness for the night.

The trumpet sounded at 7am Tuesday morning. An hour later than the previous morning thanks to there being no class.

Even with the hour difference, Dan still felt like he was waking up from a decade long nap. He crawled out of bed, thanking his past self that he'd chosen the bottom bunk.

The activity for today was to go canoeing. Dan wasn't really excited for this, as he really didn't want to get wet, but it was better than playing football. Really it was better than playing any sport.

Everyone else seemed to be following in Dan's steps as he dragged himself out of bed and dressed in a swimsuit and t-shirt. Rose and Abigail, however, insisted on changing in the bathrooms, causing the rest of the group to wait outside for the two to be dressed.

"This is why they don't usually have co-ed cabins." Evan complained.

"Shut up, you love us." Abigail sang.

By the time the gang had reached the boats, most of them were taken.

"Do you have three two personers?" Rose asked one of the counselors in charge.

"Um, sorry.. I have two of the two person boats and a one person canoe that you could probably squeeze two people into if you promise to paddle safely."

The counselor flashed an apologetic smile. Dan felt himself about to object and request they wait for another two person canoe when Johnny stepped up before he had the chance.

"We'll take it."

The six of them took the canoes down to the river and prepared to leave for the time allowed with the boats.

"Wait, who's sharing the one personer?" Rose questioned.

"I think you and Abigail should.. Don't girls like to do that kind of stuff?" Evan teased.

She punched his shoulder lightly.

"What about you and Johnny?"

"Johnny has a girlfriend. Who knows what she'll get jealous of." Evan retorted.

"Well Phil is best friends with Dan. Maybe they should go together.. I mean they share everything anyways, why not a canoe?" Rose joked.

Somehow this suggestion based on teasing became the only choice Dan and Phil were given.

Dan slipped in first, hoping this wouldn't be as bad as the others made it out to be. He felt the boat tip slightly as Phil stepped inside as well, adjusting his legs around Dan to make for a tight fit.

He could feel Phil's breath on his neck as he used his paddle to push off of the sandy area the canoe had been docked.

"I don't know what to do with my hands." Phil admitted.

Dan laughed.

"You can do whatever you want Phil.. I don't care. At this point any public dignity I have is already in the wind. I mean for real, your crotch is right at my rear Phil."

He could practically sense the eye roll that was behind him.

"I can't help it.. do you know how small this thing is?" Phil defended.

"Are you talking about your crotch region or the boat?"

"Obviously the boat, Dan."

The tone in Phil's voice was deeper than usual. There was no denying that it gave Dan a tingling sensation in his stomach.

"Did you dream about me last night?" Dan asked, realizing it sounded suggestive only after he'd said it.

"What?"

"I heard you say my name while you were asleep. You also said some things like 'you can't' and some other stuff." Dan elaborated.

"I really don't know... I'm sorry." Phil said.

He was lying. They had been friends long enough for Dan to be able to tell if Phil was telling the truth or not and this was without a doubt a 'not' situation. The faint waver in his voice was especially easy to point out with Phil's face right behind his head.

Dan didn't point it out. If Phil wasn't telling him something, it must be for a good reason.

Like how Dan wasn't telling Phil that he wasn't quite sure of if he liked cheerleaders or girls in general. He did feel bad about it though. They would share everything, but with secrets being kept, this friendship would fall apart, and Dan knew that he couldn't keep quiet for much longer.


End file.
